


Carnation

by AIHARU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIHARU/pseuds/AIHARU
Summary: Toko bunga kecil di ujung jalan, dengan pintu kaca berembun. Di dalamnya, seorang omega menawan tersenyum. Dan seorang alpha membawa pulang sebuket Carnation.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager/Zeke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Carnation

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Tadinya disubmit untuk anthology. Tapi akhirnya kupajang aja di sini karena anthologynya tidak jadi. Sudah terlalu sibuk.  
> Lagi mendoakan diri sendiri untuk bisa mulai nulis lagi.

**CARNATION**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Unprofitable Fanworks

**Story by A I H A R U**

Mature content | **Omegaverse** | Flower Languange | **Forced** | **Drug Issues**

**Alpha!Levi x Omega!Eren**

**Alpha!Zeke x Omega!Eren**

Salju turun perlahan, butiran bunga pipih turun di atas kepala Levi Ackerman. Membekukan helai rambut hitam miliknya. Uap putih berembus dari bibir tipis yang pucat. Desember kali ini lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Levi melewati jalan yang sama, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia juga berhenti di tempat yang sama—di depan sebuah toko bunga kecil.

Seorang pemuda terlihat membereskan toko, mengangkut pot-pot bunga di balik dinding kaca berembun tebal. Sepertinya, di dalam cukup hangat.

Rambut cokelat sebahu milik pemuda itu berkilat terkena pantulan lampu kuning. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Mata hijau memandang ruangan penuh bunga seakan jatuh cinta.

Selain wajah, yang membuat Levi tertarik, adalah wangi yang dibawa boleh angin, semanis anyelir—menggelitik hidung, mungkin juga hatinya. Wangi yang berasal dari feromon omega pemuda itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh.

“ _Sir_ Levi!” panggilnya setelah membukakan pintu. Senyuman hangat ia terukir menghiasi wajah manisnya.

“Eren,” Levi memanggil nama pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Eren itu membalas tatapan lembut pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Iris hijaunya bersinar gembira.

Tak jadi berkata, Levi hanya tersenyum dan berjalan masuk. Benar, di dalam cukup hangat. Udara dari pemanas ruangan menerpa wajah Levi yang kedinginan.

Eren Jaeger menyerahkan sekaleng kopi hitam hangat. Levi memandang sebentar, kemudian menggenggam erat kaleng itu untuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang dingin. Levi kembali memperhatikan Eren yang asyik merangkai bunga pesanannya.

“Maaf aku datang terlalu malam,” ucap Levi dengan suara serak. Entah tenggorokannya yang dingin, atau rasa gugup menyerang karena dalam jenjang waktu itu, mereka hanya terdiam.

“Tidak apa, selama aku masih di sini.” Eren tersenyum lembut. Ia menghampiri Levi dengan sebuket bunga, _Carnation_ berwarna merah. Bunga yang selalu Levi pesan, hingga Eren tidak perlu bertanya lagi bunga apa yang pria itu butuhkan. Buket rangkaian Eren selalu cantik. Dari jauh, orang tidak akan dapat membedakan bunga itu dengan mawar, tetapi untuk Levi, _carnation_ yang memiliki arti _‘_ _My Heart Aches For You’_ lebih indah untuknya.

Eren yang memberitahu—ketika Levi tak sengaja mampir ke toko—arti dari bunga yang kini menjadi favoritnya. Bahkan, Levi masih mengingat dengan jelas senyum Eren kala itu.

Levi memandang buket itu puas. Senyuman tipis menghias wajahnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan pamit.

“Berhati-hatilah. Ini sudah malam. Feromonmu dapat menarik alpha yang berbahaya untuk datang,” pesan Levi sebelum pergi. Eren mengangguk.

Dari luar, Levi kembali melihat ke dalam toko sekilas untuk melihat Eren yang lanjut membereskan barang-barang dan memasukkan bunga-bunga ke dalam kulkas khusus. Di balik tetesan embun yang mengalir pada dinding kaca, Eren berhenti sejenak untuk mengikat rambutnya ke atas.

Omega yang menarik perhatian Levi, membuat hati alpha itu berdenyut lebih kencang setiap bertatapan dengannya. Mungkin perasaan ini yang orang lain katakan sebagai takdir—yang hanya dimiliki oleh alpha dan omega. Namun, takdir Levi sudah lenyap.

Ketika Eren berdiri membelakangi Levi, tengkuknya sudah memiliki tanda. Gigitan yang menandakan sebuah kepemilikan. Eren sudah memiliki seorang alpha. Levi tahu, tak ada celah baginya untuk masuk.

Levi berlalu pergi, menembus dinginnya cuaca bersalju malam itu. Menggenggam sebuket _carnation_ merah. Menghilang di balik kabut tebal.

Sementara di balik dinding kaca, Eren berdiri memeluk bunga. Wajahnya merah, jantung berdebar cepat. Ia juga tahu, Levi takdirnya.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/98319615@N05/50336605003/in/dateposted-public/)

~

Ruangan gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan merembes masuk ke dalam dari jendela besar ruang tamu. Sepi. Levi merebahkan diri di sofa, melirik buket bunga yang ia beli. Wanginya semerbak di ruangan, bercampur dengan wangi bunga yang sudah layu yang ia biarkan di tengah ruangan. Kelopak cokelat berguguran. Namun, Levi enggan membuangnya.

Dengan malas ia mengambil pot baru, mengisinya dengan air dan menaruh buketnya ke dalam. Ia meletakkan pot itu di samping pot-pot lainnya.

~

Hari masih sore ketika Levi pulang kerja. Langit oranye bergradasi dengan biru, dihiasi awan putih yang melayang tenang dan udara di bulan Desember masih dingin menusuk tulang. Ia kembali melewati toko bunga Eren. Tak kuasa menahan lirik. Pemandangan kali ini membuat dadanya sesak.

Eren di dalam. Tidak seperti yang biasa ia lihat karena kali ini, Eren tidak sendirian. Di pojok toko, seorang pria duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku. Levi masih memperhatikan. Eren membawakan teh hangat, menaruhnya perlahan di sebuah meja kecil. Ia melihat Eren tersenyum. Senyuman yang belum pernah Levi lihat, dihiasi manisnya rona merah pipi. Eren terlihat bahagia.

Levi berdecih. Ia berbalik, ingin secepatnya pergi. Tetiba, pintu kaca dibuka tepat di depannya.

“ _Sir_ Levi!” panggil Eren. Levi terkesiap. “Aku melihatmu lewat sini, entah kenapa aku langsung memanggilmu.” Eren menggeser bola mata, mengalihkan pandangan. Pipinya semakin memerah, mungkin karena kedinginan. Levi terdiam.

“Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?” tanya Eren.

“Tidak perlu. Mungkin lain kali,” jawab Levi. Suaranya serak. Wajah Eren tersirat kecewa.

“Ada apa, Eren?” suara lembut muncul di belakangnya. Seorang alpha dengan feromon dominan setara dengan Levi. Menguar tiba-tiba, mengiritasi hidung alpha lainnya. Eren menoleh.

“Tidak apa, hanya … ini _Sir_ Levi. Salah satu langganan di sini,” Eren menjelaskan dengan sedikit gugup.

Pria itu menyapa, “Saya Zeke.” Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Eren. Seakan menujukkan suatu kepemilikan sambil tersenyum. Levi membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

“Hari ini aku hanya lewat. Aku akan mampir nanti.” Levi sesegera mungkin berpaling, ingin pergi. Ia sudah tahu, hanya saja sesuatu di dalam hatinya tidak ingin melepaskan. Eren hanya memandang hingga Levi menghilang di balik kabut tebal.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Zeke dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

“Tidak apa, dia tidak akan menyakitiku.” Eren masuk, meninggalkan Zeke yang masih berdiri di pintu. Walaupun Eren sudah memiliki alpha, tetap saja feromonnya sangat kuat untuk menarik alpha lainnya. Ia sering membuat Zeke khawatir.

Zeke menutup pintu, menghentikan angin dingin yang masuk mendominasi ruangan. Matanya perlahan mengikuti gerakan Eren. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu, melingkarkan kedua tangan pada pinggang ramping kesayangannya.

“Eren.” Panggilan itu membuat Eren menoleh.

“Kau sudah minum obat hari ini?”

“Sudah. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Kakak.” Zeke menepuk lembut kepala adiknya.

“Entah kenapa, obat yang kau buat itu mulai kehilangan efek untukku,” kata Eren. Wajah Zeke masih tenang.

“Aku akan membawakan yang baru besok.”

Ya. Eren adalah salah satu omega langka. Ia memiliki feromon berlebihan, membuat alpha mana pun tidak akan kuat menahan godaan aroma manisnya. Hal ini yang membuat Zeke menjadikan Eren _mate_ -nya ketika masa _heat_ Eren muncul pertama kali. Untuk menjaga Eren, katanya. Seandainya hal ini dapat dijadikan sebuah alasan agar Zeke dapat mengurung Eren untuk dirinya sendiri. Walaupun kenyataannya, ia tidak pernah menyentuh Eren.

~

Tiga minggu berlalu. Levi berhenti mampir ke toko, membuat Eren gelisah. Ia jadi menutup toko lebih malam, berharap Levi datang walaupun larut. Sama seperti malam yang dingin ini, Eren masih menunggu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Eren menghela napas panjang. Tidak mungkin yang ditunggunya akan datang. Lagipula, sebuah toko bunga terlihat aneh jika tutup selarut ini. Menutup harap, Eren mengunci pintu toko dan berjalan pulang.

Baru berjalan beberapa meter dari toko, tiba-tiba tubuhnya panas. Jantung berdetak kencang, napas memburu. Eren berusaha meraih ponsel, tetapi tangannya gemetar membuat ponsel itu terjatuh. _Heat-_ nya datang lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan.

Eren berusaha mengatur napas, tangan kanan meremas dada sementara tangan kiri bertumpu pada tembok. Sampai … ia melihat tiga bayangan orang di atas aspal. Tiga alpha berkumpul, tertarik dengan feromon Eren. Keringat dingin membasahi kening, jantung berdebar semakin cepat. Ia mengangkat wajah. Tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pejantan yang berada di depannya. Pandangan Eren semakin kabur, yang ia tahu, dirinya sudah dipegangi dengan kuat. Toh, Eren juga sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berontak. Eren ingin berteriak, tetapi suara hanya tertahan di tenggorokkan.

Eren mulai pasrah ketika celananya dilucuti. Udara dingin menerpa kulit. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi, tubuh sensitif menerima setiap rangsangan dengan terpaksa.

Bunyi keras tiba-tiba terdengar. Seorang alpha yang menyerang Eren tiba-tiba ditarik mundur. Eren tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua alpha itu melepaskan cengkraman, seakan ditarik paksa. Wajah Levi muncul tak lama kemudian, menepuk kedua pipi Eren.

“Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?!”

Levi menutup hidung dengan jaket, berusaha melawan insting alphanya. Ia menarik Eren untuk bangun dan membawanya ke depan toko, kemudian mencari kunci di kantong Eren.

“Eren!” Seorang alpha lain datang menghampiri. Levi menoleh. Zeke mendekat. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat Eren tergeletak. Levi melirik, lalu menghampiri Zeke. Tangan terayun menonjok tembok, memojokkan pria baya itu.

“Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaganya, serahkan dia padaku.” Levi menatap Zeke dingin. “Feromonnya tercium hingga beberapa gang dari sini.”

Zeke berpaling, kemudian menghampiri Eren. Memapah adik kesayangannya.

“Aku akan mengurusnya.” Zeke tersenyum.

“Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya.” Zeke membawa masuk Eren kembali ke dalam toko. Dengan wajah pahit, Levi berjalan pulang. Ia harus menahan diri.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/98319615@N05/50337451897/in/dateposted-public/)

~

“Eren,” panggil Zeke lembut. Mata Eren yang berkabut membuka pelan. Zeke menyiapkan jarum suntik dan sebuah botol obat. Dahinya mengernyit. Obat itu masih dalam tahap percobaan, tetapi melihat Eren yang berusaha bertahan membuatnya tidak tega. Ia menancapkan jarum pada paha Eren, kemudian merebahkan tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, suhu tubuh Eren menurun.

“Kakak …?” panggil Eren lirih. Zeke meraih tangan Eren yang masih cukup panas. Eren menempelkan tangan Zeke pada pipinya.

“Tanganmu dingin,” katanya sambil tersenyum lirih.

“Obatku yang baru harusnya berpengaruh lebih kuat. Aku masih belum yakin jika akan berfungsi dengan sempurna.” Zeke memandang wajah Eren penuh sayang.

“Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, hanya butuh tidur sebentar. Ngantuk sekali.” Eren memejamkan mata. Terlelap.

~

Levi berjalan kembali melewati toko bunga langganannya. Kali ini lebih rutin. Ia masih memesan bunga yang sama. Wajah Eren semakin cerah ketika Levi mampir. Hanya saja, Levi semakin khawatir dengan tubuh Eren yang semakin kurus dan wajah yang semakin pucat.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Levi, memandang Eren yang sedang mengikat bunga.

“Ya, kondisiku akhir-akhir ini lebih baik sepertinya.” Eren tersenyum seperti biasa.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi. Ada sesuatu pada Eren yang jelas berubah. Feromon Eren semakin menipis.

“Ini, bunga pesanan Anda!” Eren menyerahkan bunga rangkaiannya. Levi menerima bunga yang cantik seperti biasa.

“Orang yang menerima bunga pemberian Anda pasti sangat senang.” Terbesit sebuah kecemburuan di wajah Eren. Levi terdiam sejenak.

“Aku tidak memberikannya pada siapa pun.” Eren terkejut.

“Melihat mereka, mengingatkanku padamu.” Kali ini, pemuda itu terdiam. Memandang Levi. Tatapan Eren dibalas. Tanpa disadari, Levi menaruh tangan di pipi Eren, mengusap lembut. Gravitasi menarik mereka berdua, tetapi dipisahkan oleh takdir yang tidak adil.

“Tapi … aku …,” Eren berucap ragu. Ia berbalik, memetik setangkai bunga untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Rambut yang diikat keatas masih mengingatkan Levi, Eren bukan omeganya. Hatinya dibakar cemburu.

Kali ini, Levi menarik tangan Eren. Bibir bersentuhan dalam sekejap mata, bagai mimpi, membuat pemuda itu tidak dapat berpikir. Ia seperti berada di atas awan. Tak cukup, Levi mengecup bibir dingin itu semakin dalam. Pandangan Eren menggelap. Ia tidak dapat berpikir lagi.

“Eren!” Levi melempar buket yang masih di pelukkannya dengan kaget. Berganti menahan tubuh kurus Eren yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Tubuh pemuda itu semakin dingin. Levi melepas jaket, berusaha membuat Eren hangat. Ia panik, dan semakin menjadi ketika darah keluar dari hidung pemuda itu. Levi kini tidak dapat mencium wangi feromon Eren.

Ia segera berlari membawa Eren menuju rumah sakit.

~

Hanji—salah satu dokter kepercayaan Levi yang juga sahabat dekatnya, datang menghampiri. Levi duduk diam di ruang tunggu, walaupun Hanji tau, raut wajah datar itu sebenarnya sedang gelisah.

“Hei …,” sapanya pelan.

“Apa yang terjadi dengannya?” tanya Levi tanpa basa basi.

“Awalnya kami tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia seperti itu, sampai kami menemukan ini di kantong celananya.” Hanji menyerahkan sebotol gelas kaca. Levi diam. Ia tidak mengerti.

“Sepertinya _heat suppressant._ Hanya saja, tidak ada yang menjual barang itu di sini. Kandungannya terlalu kuat dan tubuh Eren menolak untuk menerima. Obat itu menghilangkan total feromon di tubuhnya. Dosis yang dipakai anak itu juga berlebihan,” lanjut penjelasan Hanji.

“Bocah itu bukan omegamu kan? Kalo ya, kau sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, Levi! Membiarkan dia hanya memakai obat-obatan, bukannya melakukan tugasmu sebagai alpha!” Hanji mengoceh kesal. Tetapi, ocehannya justru membuat Levi semakin geram.

“Sekarang tubuhnya sudah menghangat. Kau boleh menjenguknya,” kata Hanji sebelum Levi keluar dari ruangannya.

~

Levi menghampiri kamar Eren. Berdiri di sebelah ranjang, menatap Eren yang terbaring dengan selimut menutupi hingga leher. Levi kembali mengelus lembut pipi pemuda itu.

Tekadnya kini menguat. Levi mencabut infus dan memapah Eren. Berencana menculik. Namun, ketika ia berbalik, Zeke sudah berdiri di pintu. Wajah tenangnya tak lagi di sana.

“Kau mau bawa Eren ke mana?” Wajahnya berubah marah. Levi berjalan dengan tenang, tetapi aura gelap menyelimuti wajah.

“Sudah kubilang, jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya, aku yang akan mengambilnya.” Levi melempar amplop cokelat berisi dokumen kesehatan Eren, yang langsung dibaca oleh Zeke dengan mata membelalak lebar. Seharusnya, ia belum boleh memberikan obat itu pada Eren. Keegoisan membuat Zeke tak ingin menyerahkan Eren pada siapa pun. Maka, ia menjadikan Eren pasangannya secepat mungkin. Memberikan obat-obatan dengan alasan tidak tega untuk menyentuh adik kesayangannya. Pikiran Zeke menggelap. Ia jatuh ke lantai sambil meratapi perbuatan yang malah membahayakan Eren.

Levi merogoh kantong celana, mengambil setangkai bunga yang digenggam Eren sebelum pingsan. Kemudian melempar bunga itu pada Zeke.

“Bunga itu, ia genggam ketika aku sedang bersamanya.”

Setangkai _carnation._ Namun, kali ini bunga itu memiliki guratan putih pada kelopaknya.

_“Wish I Could be With You ….”_

~

Di rumah, Levi memeluk Eren erat. Menelusuri tengkuk ramping. Ia membeku untuk sesaat, mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Sejenak kemudian, Levi menggigit. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan, di atas kepemilikan yang lain. Setelah itu, menjilat lembut. Berharap jika tanda miliknya tidak akan lenyap.

“Eren, bangun ….” Levi masih mendekap erat tubuh itu.

“… um, _Sir_ Levi.” Panggil suara lembut di telinga Levi. Ia mengerjap.

“Eren, aku akan selalu bersamamu.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/98319615@N05/50337293921/in/dateposted-public/)

-END-


End file.
